Split and Intertwine
by Spygurl155
Summary: With a witches help Kurama splits himself in two. One will live his life on as Shuichi Minamino while the other must suffer the small side effect which leads him to find a way to revert back into his true form of Yoko Kurama. Only another witch can help Yoko Kurama receive his true form back but this thieving fox has more problems to suffer if he wishes to gain his form back.
1. Chapter 1

Spygurl155: "Hi everyone this is the first story I'm posting on Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!"

Yoko: "You're forgetting the disclaimer."

Spygurl155: "Oh right! I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho."

Yoko's P.O.V.

My human counterpart Shuichi, or better known to his comrades as Kurama, was with the gang. They had heard about some potion from their latest mission. A potion that had the possibility to get my soul or spirit if you prefer out of Schuichi's body and once again in my own beautiful body. We, Shuichi and I, recently have been fighting for control of the body that hosted both of us within its frame. My carnal desires were just one of the many things the boy would deny me. It was rather annoying when he refused to let me out and whenever I did gain control of our body. I was put down by his fellow comrades in arm. Their preferred method so far was to nearly always knock me unconscious. Shuichi was desperate enough to separate us to listen to the rumor of this supposed potion. I can't say I am ecstatic about this situation. Trusting an unknown person so quickly is not usually in our nature but Shuichi chose to ignore my word of caution which led us to where we are now.

The potion was in the hands of a witch that resided in the human world. A witch that had been known to cross into demon world on countless accounts even when spirit world has tried to stop her comings and goings with little to no success. The old wench seemed to be taking her time by trying to make tea with her liver spotted hands and taking forever explaining all the possible side effects of taking the moving purple goop that she called a potion while she twisted the ring around her fingers and fiddling with her bird nest of graying locks. I kind of zoned her out after awhile because of how long she was taking though I know I shouldn't have stopped listening. Caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't notice when Shuichi placed the vile brew to our lips. I tried to force the pungent liquid out of our throat but Shuichi had somehow kept the liquid down. A silence came over all as everyone waited with baited breath for the potion's effect to begin.

I began to fell an itch on me where my ear should have been but I couldn't reach it no matter how hard I tried. The itch seemed to irritatingly grow bigger at a seemingly slow pace. It was driving me crazy that I wished to pull out my own luscious long locks from my skull in chunks. There was a loud sound that seemed to make me deaf and blind for a moment. My mouth was dry and badly needed water to save it from its parchedness. As if a bubble had just popped sound came back to me at a loud frequency that I wished to have been deaf once more. I could feel my eyelids try to open but a little opened caused me to cringe as light seemed to pierce my eyeballs. After the pain passed I moved my head about and spotted Shuichi right beside me but he was taller than me. Way too tall. I knew something was wrong.

"Kurama ,did it work" Yusuke's obnoxious voice asked causing me to cringe once more."He's gone." I didn't think Shuichi truly believed that the potion would have worked. "Where do you think he is?" Oh how I wished to rip out Kuwabara's vocal box just so I wouldn't have to suffer the headache that was now in my head. A thin boney finger pointed towards me "I believe that is the Kitsune you are looking for." I really didn't need to see the hag's cracked finger tip that was starting to bleed. The metallic smell of her blood was making me ill with my nose being so sensitive. All eyes were now looking at me. I stood up tall puffing up my chest trying to show that I am Yoko Kurama, the king of thieves, and one of the sexiest demons to ever walk the three worlds. Yusuke and Kuwabara were covering their mouths and seemed to be shaking in fear which caused me to form a foxy grin but it soon disappeared when both of them began to laugh. I swear they were going to end up more dim then they already are the longer they laughed with their faces changing color from oxygen deprivation. "Yoko." My head turns to my red headed counterpart. Shuichi tried to contain the chuckles behind his hand but I could see the amusement behind his eyes. "You turned into a kitsune." My face scrunches up into confusion. I have always been a Kitsune nothing new there. "I mean that you are in a fox form" I tried to talk to the group but only yips and growls could be heard by their ears and Hiei was still mad about my last takeover escapade that he was unwilling to play translator.

"I told you there could be possible side effects to the demons with animal souls but you children chose to ignore my warnings." "Yes you had warned me about drinking the potion but I hadn't thought about the possible dangers for very long." "That's nothing like you Kurama. You usually think over every possibility before you commit to an action." "Usually that would be true Yusuke but it appears that I may have been overzealous of what the outcome would be." "Well, you're in luck. This side effect isn't one of the worse that could happen. With a bit of time and with some magic users help the thief will be able to go back to his demonic form soon enough. "Are you not willing to help?" "I'm afraid I'm not as powerful as I was in my younger years. With my bit of magic it wouldn't be enough to help with the process of gaining his form. If he stayed with me he would be stuck in that form forever. It is also common knowledge that the younger the magic user is the more magic they can tap into that is hidden away in our worlds." So that's when the search to find another magic user began but it didn't last long. It was getting late the boys were tired of looking and were starting to head on home.

While moving along I caught a subtle scent. One that tightened my groin and I haven't even seen the woman's face the smell was just so intoxicating. I continued sniffing at the scent when I found it hidden deeply within it the citrus smell that only a magic user had. Without a second thought I jumped out of Shuichi's arms and ran like hell hounds were nipping at my paws. The gang tried to catch me but I lost them through the alleys and the small holes that only my small form could fit through. One of the alleys I ran through had a whole bunch of garbage that covered my once silver coat in grime and dirt. I continued on not caring that I smelled like I had just rolled out from a wasteland. My search was fruitful for when I found the source of that delicious scent. I found not just the deliciously smelling witch but three wizards as well. Damn if I was in my demon form right now I would run up to the delectable beauty and steal her away from the three wizards next to her. Then I would take her to my den and do many naughty things to her. I'd trap her in my bedroom for at least a month before I let her wander around my home where I would then take her in every room possible and in all of the many different positions I have learned within my years. I would enjoy forcing her braided coffee colored lock free from their confines and looking down upon her perfectly flushed heart shaped face that was perfectly framed. Her dark orbs heavily fogged over with lust would only look at me and her starburst pink lips I would plunder with my own mouth savoring her taste as our tongues twirled in an ancient battle one that I would always leave her panting for air and of course me.

Spygurl155: "Please Review. I am also open to hearing ideas."


	2. Chapter 2

My P.O.V.

It had been a frigid day. Chilling winds pulled at clothing and slinked in to steal the precious heat within. The temperature seemed to lower the darker the sky turned. My skin was starting to turn blue and I had lost my sense of smell from my strawberry colored nose that my baby brother Robert, or as I like to call him Robbie, had pointed and called me Rudolf when he spotted it. Why didn't my older brother's Seth and Keth have a car? I know they could afford one with all their little side businesses they had. It wasn't like they really worked at the family owned business anymore. They had shoved that on to Robbie and me years ago. It was kind of understandable since working in a building surrounded by smelly plants, powders, and questionable liquids is not something normal kids would want to work at. I think the only reason why it hasn't been sold off to another business was because of the memories of our parents that remained within the walls of the decrepit building that housed the store called Boil and Toil.

We had just finished shopping at the grocery store and were heading back home when a fox stopped right in front of us on the snowy street. Robbie was an animal lover no matter the type of animal it was he would protect it and love it. I'm never sure who I feel sorrier for the creatures that he smothers or us, his siblings, who have to endure living with all of his animal collection. To none of our surprise Robbie was the first to spot the dirty creature though admittedly it wasn't that hard from the harsh contrast of the mammal's fur and the white covered ground. The idiot dropped the groceries he was holding onto, which I was glad there wasn't anything breakable within the bags, to pet the small creature that had been starring in our direction. Fur on the back of its neck bristled like an annoyed cat and an angry hiss escaped pass the foxes lips. I believe it was a good thing my brother moved away from the creature when he heard the hiss because it looked as if the small creature was likely to attack.

We tried to walk around the fox but it kept getting in our way and would hiss at all my brothers when they tried to remove it. Then it was my fortunate turn to try and remove the fox. Its golden gaze that had narrowed at all three of my brothers when they got close to it seemed to have taken a gleeful gleam as I moved forward. No hissing came from the fox even after I had picked it up. I looked down at the tattered creature to see a good amount of dirt on its fur. Unconsciously I started to scratch behind its ear which caused it to purr and try to move its furred head closer to my hand. "Hey sis, we have to get going." " Keths' right Pixie. We don't want to be walking home when it gets pitch black. You know just as much as the rest of us there are more things out there that will go bump at night hours than at daylight." "I know Seth. Just as you know how much I adore being called by that nickname" "Would you prefer if he called you Rudolf?" "Robbie, Robbie you already know how annoying nicknames are." "Yeah, I know just as much as you do. You should try stopping and then maybe we wouldn't have to come up with some for you." "Whatever." "So, how much longer are you going to hold that overgrown disease infested rat" "Keth that is not a rat but a full grown fox!" "Sure it is, Robbie." Seth nudged my arm and I looked to what he was pointing at. Opps I again forgot I was holding the fox in my arms. I gently placed it on the ground and made a dash towards my siblings that had continued walking ahead.

After awhile I noticed Seth kept looking over his shoulder and apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. "Man, what are you so paranoid about?" "Well my dear younger twin if you were more perceptive you would have noticed we have had for awhile a four footed stalker." I turned my head to see what he was talking about when I spotted the fox from before. My older brothers looked at each other and were doing their creepy twin plotting without uttering a word. Sometimes I wish I could understand them but it seems me being the only girl I was not given the ability to understand their silent talks like little Robbie could. It was so unfair. As we rounded a corner a nod came from my older siblings and Robbie darted of ahead. The twins each grabbed an arm and started dragging me away at a breakneck pace while I look on with confusion.

Robbie stumbled on the step as he looked for the key. Soon the twins and I had crashed into Robbie just when he got the door open. We all ended up in a pile of twisting limbs each trying to get off of the other. "Damn it! Get off of me you fatties!" "I am not fat Robbie... Will you two let go of my arms? They're bruising!" "Opps! Sorry about that Pixie. I forgot that we were still holding onto you." "Just let go of me." "Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch." "Hey, watch where you're maneuvering those appendages sis." "Will you guys please just stop squirming around?" "Ouch, Pixie I did not need to be stepped on there." I looked down to see where my foot had landed and found it real close to his little friend.

In my family there has always been a long line of sadists and people with a dark sense of humor. Fortunately or unfortunately to those that are nearby me I had also gained this dark sense of humor and sadistic streak. There was little to no surprise when a slight dark chuckle passed through my curved lips as my eyes showed glee through them. The chuckle caused all my brothers to freeze as statue still as a living being could with wide eyes looking at me in fright. I may have a slight problem with my sadistic side. It always tries to come out whenever I am close to others and I try to rein it in but it doesn't always work. There are times when I go too far and seriously hurt anyone nearby. I am luck that usually my control fails when I am near family members that can handle the brunt of it. The last time I had lost control I had ran rampant and sent all three of my brothers to the hospital. They had avoided me like the plague for almost two months after the hospital released them.

Taking deep breaths and having the people nearby freeze so I won't notice them can sometimes help me to rein the darker thoughts back in before they become physical. Thank god this time it had worked. I really didn't want to clean up the messy thought I had been considering. Slowly I started to move over my siblings once more as they watched me go. A sigh of relief could be heard when I had finally untangled myself without having another episode. "I'm kind of cold. So, while you three try to get out of that jigsaw puzzle I'll make us some hot chocolate." "Hey sis, put extra marshmallows in mine." "I'll do that Robbie."

Just before entering the kitchen I could hear one of my siblings murmur about the situation that could have happen. Admittedly I had been lucky so far. I hadn't killed anyone while in that phase of sinister thoughts but the more the time passes I feel that I will end up taking someone's life instead of horribly maiming them. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Taking someone's life should be hard but at times I don't feel anything. A loud whistle blares out of nowhere startling me. My head looks for the noise only to find it is the kettle. Strange I must have really been lost in thought if I hadn't notice I started to boil the water. As I poured the water in the cups that I must have earlier prepared while I was thinking the smell of the bitter sweet beverage wafted in the air and the sound of scurrying and tumbles could be heard from the hall. A giggle escaped my lip as I saw all three of my siblings fall over one another into the doorway and landing once more into a tangled heap of limbs.


	3. Chapter 3

My P.O.V.

I sat down lazily on the counter staring at the table with my brothers fighting over the last bit of food in the center of the table. The immature argument had a lot of I am sentences that ends with "so this food should be mine". It was rather entertaining hearing some of the reasons. One of Keth's arguments had been that he had all his adult teeth in before anyone else. Seth had actually bopped him on the head for that one which had caused Keth's hard skull to break his dinner plate. It had been hilarious when I had caught sight of his face with a sauce stuck all around his face and him covering his bleeding nose.

A loud sound like glass shattering broke of their argument. The sound had came from behind me and caused me to squeak and fall not so gracefully onto the cold unforgiving tile. My butt stung and while I tried to relieve the ache I could hear Robbie laughing. I caught a good look at my younger sibling as his laughter made his eyes water. My other siblings each held a look of shock and horror upon their faces. I was about to say something about what's with those faces but I noticed their eyes weren't looking at me but above. As I moved up to see what was causing that look my eyes had widened and I froze in shock as I got a good look at what they were looking at. There in the window where a plotted plant of tulips used to be was our little furry stalker.

How had it found us? We had taken the long way home and even suffered through the crowded streets. Hell, we went in circles a couple of times and even back tracked to make hard for anyone to follow us. It was part of the reason why I had felt sluggish earlier. How the hell did this creature locate us? "Can we keep him?" the youngest of us asked. "No" "But he obviously wants to be with us" "Doesn't matter" "Big Bros you're just being cruel. Look at him and tell me that adorable face will not win you over." "Robbie I think they are trying to say we have too many animals and we don't need anymore." "But sis, look at him and tell me you want to leave him out in the cold where it is snowing and getting worse by the second." "I don't…" I stop talking as I saw the little creature giving me the big puppy dog eyes and shivering pitifully at me. My heart seemed to bunch into a knot. "Robbie's right the little fox should stay with us." Robbie's eyes seemed to light up. "No! We mean it sis. We are not keeping that thing." "Yes we are." "No!" "Yes." "We mean it sis. Leave it outside." "To bad I just let the little one in."

The fox had swiftly gone through the window and was rubbing around my legs getting dirt onto my pants. "I think he really likes you sis." "Yeah I'll agree with you there Robbie." "At the very least wash it up." "I knew you'd see it my way." "Seth right that thing needs to be cleaned. It smells as if something died on it and then the beast rolled in the sewer." A growl could be heard by our new house guest. "Oh, shut it you bushy tailed chihuahua." I grabbed the furry scruff of the fox's neck before it could pounce on Keth, cringing in disgust I felt goo beneath my hand and was kindly handed a pair of gloves from Seth as he directed me out of the kitchen. "So… Keth how many sewers have you been smelling lately?" I could hear an "Eek" and could only assume that Keth was now trying to glare holes into Robbie's head.

I placed the Kitsune onto the ground and while it explored the bathroom I filled the tub. Placing on the gloves I find that they are too big for me. Really is it so hard to have size small in our house. A sigh comes from me. I locate the fox on the sink and notice it seemed to be checking itself out in the mirror. As I moved closer to the sink the creature's cold gaze seemed to follow me. It was kind of creepy how it turned around and looked at me with what seemed to be a smirk. My hand gestured to the tub and all the fox did was tilts its head in a cute fashion. A smile crept onto my face as I once again pointed at the tub but the fox ignored me and turned back around to look at itself in the mirror. As I felt my left eye twitch I felt my blue clad hands grab the scruff of the fox's neck in a jerky motion which caused it to yelp. I could feel a dark smile cross onto my face when the little thing had the guts to growl at me. Lifting up the fox a bit so it could see my face I coldly stated "Should have gone in the tub when you had the chance to do it yourself."

Another growl came from it again and a quick swat on the nose made the noise came to an abrupt stop. My smile seemed to grow darker as I pretty much dropped the fox into the watery tub not caring if the creature hurt itself. It took a second for the fox to begin moving and once it did it had jumped out of the tub leaving a wet trail behind it. My hand reached for it to catch the darn thing but with speed and good maneuvering it ran for the hallway only to be stopped by the door. I was not an idiot. I've seen plenty of animals being forced in the tub by my brothers. There was no way I was going to make a mistake like leaving the door open. I had seen the outcome of that too many times to count and the mess was something I was trying to avoid though if this fox kept irritating me nothing would be able to stop me from harming the creature.

I reached for the fox again and this time I snagged him from the ground. Moving over to the tub this time I didn't drop him into the water I lowered him into the tub and held him down around his neck. I think he began to panic when I kept trying to hold his head under the water since he kept on trying to escape my grasp. When the fox tired I finally let him back up. I don't think he will be anymore trouble for me today I thought as I finally started to scrub him clean. When my hands rubbed against the creature's ear it began to make a purring sound that I thought was just adorable.

When I poured water upon the fox the true color of its fur was revealed to me. Its fur glistened with the artificial light of the bathroom and drops of water still caught in its fur. In my moment of shock at how pretty the fox's silver fur was when it had decided to strike. The fox shook his body out until his fur was all puffy. I had tried to escape the dastardly water droplets only to fall on my butt and still end up quite a bit wet especially when the fuzz ball landed on me with it's still wet paws.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoko's P.O.V.

I grinned down on the charming young witch who knew nothing of my thought or just how much danger she truly is in with me so close to her. She looked stunned with her mouth open. I wanted to dive right in to that mouth so bad. The scent that told me she was a witch was stronger and brought my face down closer so I could breathe her in more. Her innocent eyes that earlier I had thought were black were actually a deep dark blue that was hard to see even in this unpleasant lighting. My front paws were touching her chest. I would give anything just to see her completely naked in fact that had given me an idea. Moving with the stealth of a thief I moved closer to my goal. Her neck was gorgeous. The pale skin glistened with the water I had sprayed on her. It seemed to be calling lulling me closer. I could feel my tongue touch my lips as I wetted them down and a sudden urge to sink my fangs down on something urged me to open my mouth.

My eyes were forcibly torn by myself to her clothing. I was not willing to forget my goal. My teeth tore into the shirt making rags out of it in seconds. A scream came from my preys lips but it was already too late I already had gotten what I wanted. In a sudden urge I spread myself around her upper torso getting my musk on her and telling any males that I Yoko Kurama will harm any that dare to touch my delectable victim. I could hear pounding. Not thinking much about it I was surprised when the door broke to reveal the two look a likes. A loud hiss of irritation of my fun being ruined came from my mouth but that hiss soon turned to a growl as the irritating look alike that said I smelled like a sewer grabbed a hold of me and began shaking me up and down while yelling at me. I paid no real mind to what he said but when I saw my chance to escape I took it without a second thought. "The bastard fucking bit my finger!"

His voice was loud that it hurt my ear but I ran away from his screeches and dodging from a pair of hands that tried to latch on to me. I swiftly took some stairs and saw that at the top was the other boy. He squatted down like the umpire does in baseball but I saw an opening unfortunately it was the only hole I could easily get through. "He went between my legs!" I didn't really have a problem with going near the boys junk since I am well known in the demon world as bisexual but I rather have done that to a woman in a skirt or a dress at the least I would have got a nice peak at what was underneath.

One time I did this to a horse demoness, don't be fooled by the herbivore they are quite deadly with their hooves that can trample anyone into a puddle of meaty goop mess, while I was running away from someone I had stole from. I had gone under her skirt and caught sight of the horny girl's uncovered nether lips glistening with the want of a cock. Not being able to hold back at the sight and the smell of the sexually needing mare I had climbed her leg and started to eat her out. If I remember correctly she had the smell of Jalapeño peppers and her taste was that of mouth watering cinnamon. I hadn't noticed she had continued walking while I ate her but I did notice when her skirt was lifted up and she was staring at me with the dark lust clouding her eyes. Vines slowly crept around her and held her still while my more humanoid shape was revealed. She had gasped in surprise but soon her face had the come hither look that reminded me of so many other females I had bedded before. The forest soon was filled by her high neighs and pants for a good couple of hours before the mare had passed out cumming onto my hard rod.

Not fully sated I continued fucking her unconscious body by the time I was done I had filled her full of cum in all her holes. Her stomach looked like she was close to having a kid with how cum inflated her stomach truly was. Not wanting her to track me down I had tied her up with the vines of a tree so she dangled in a precarious way that showed of the cum that started to leak out of her holes. I had been kind enough to gag and blindfold the mare and stuffed a flower in front of her nose so she was forced to breathe in the pollen before I left her there without a second thought. It didn't matter that I had left her there because soon I could hear her cries of pleasure as another male had found the intoxicated female and began fucking her into oblivion. With the hormones created during their sex would activate the pollen she had smelled earlier to make the woman forget about me and fall deeper into her sexual needs that would never be filled for the itch would always be there wanting more and more until she stops caring for herself by only fulfilling her sexual needs instead of other needs which would slowly kill her.

If I was still with Shuichi he would probably say it was wrong for me to do that to the demoness but I could have cared less back then. I didn't have any of those nice feelings for I was the ruthless King of Thieves and during that time and I would take anything I wanted whether it was money, jewels, or even woman. There was nothing I couldn't have. Woman would throw themselves at me along with some men but I never loved any of them they were only used to sate my sexual thirst. I never wanted to mark one of them either all they were to me were sexual acquaintances.

The stale smell of salt caught my nose and I followed where it lead me back to the bathroom where I saw the girl and her brother who had nicknamed her Pixie which I could see why. She was small structure and if she had pointy ears, and colorful wings I probably would have mistaken her for one of those mischievous creatures that were hidden around the three worlds. I could hear her whimper as she cried into the already tear wet spot on her brother's shoulder. Why was she crying? A thought popped into my head a very Shuichi thought as I remembered what I had done maybe I had truly went too far with the little witch. I just wanted her so bad and I have never been really patient when it came to my sexual needs but I knew I would have to fix this before I have no chance at all. I slowly moved toward the two siblings at a slow pace trying not to startle the girl to much with me nearing.


End file.
